


Planes, Games and Automobiles

by apocryphile



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphile/pseuds/apocryphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ convinces Josh to engage in a little mile-high fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planes, Games and Automobiles

**Author's Note:**

> Shock, horror, I've abandoned my beloved OTP. AND it's smut. Again. What on earth is happening to me?
> 
> This is all Tumblr's fault.

“Here?!”

“Don’t look at me like that, you know you’ve thought about it… Everyone who’s ever been on this plane has thought about it, Josh…”

He swallowed, and tried to ignore her, but she had him cornered, and her skirt was all creased around her hips, and…

“There are bedrooms. Plural.”

“CJ…”

“You’re usually more adventurous than this…”

She was trying to rile him, and it would have worked if Charlie and Donna hadn’t walked past, arguing in low voices about the damn tie, still. They both knew Donna had only glanced over to see if Josh needed anything, nothing more, that even if she had suspected she of all people would never have said a word, but it was enough to rattle him.

“CJ, I promise you, once we’re out of office we’ll go somewhere really far away, we’ll fly first class, plenty of space, plenty of time, we can join the mile high club…” he tried for flirtatious, “in as many languages as you want.” 

She crooked an eyebrow at him.

“Did you just promise to spend probably several thousand dollars to get out of having sex with me right now?”

He blinked.

“God, I’m an idiot.”

“Now we’re on the same page.”

She pushed herself to her feet and sashayed away.

“Come along then.”

And of course, he did.

\---

The room they found wasn’t in fact one of the bedrooms – Josh was pretty sure there was only one, actually, and that it was in the depths of the private suite Bartlet had never actually used – but it had a door that locked, and CJ surmised that was probably a dealbreaker for Josh, however much she wished it wasn’t.

No matter. They were getting pretty good at the vertical thing.

Josh seemed to have comfortably overcome his earlier misgivings and was back to his cheerful, relaxed, mischievous self – and tonight of all nights, he was feeling smug and self-assured to boot. CJ couldn’t wait to get her hands on him. 

“So…” he drawled. “Everyone’s pretty drunk and happy, and we’re going straight home when we land.”

“…yes?”

“So we don’t have to be all that… decorous anymore.”

Before she could answer he’d shot her a devilish grin and ripped – literally ripped – her shirt open. She squealed.

“Someone stole my tie,” he murmured against her mouth, so close his lips brushed hers with every syllable. “So I guess we can relax the dress code for tonight.”

CJ acknowledged the small part of her brain that was focusing on being grateful she was wearing a camisole, and then firmly told it to shut up and go away. 

“That’s a shame,” she purred. “I could have done great things with a tie.”

“I remember,” he whispered into the crook of her neck. She tilted her head and he ran his tongue from her clavicle to her ear, pausing to nip her earlobe before, finally, capturing her mouth and kissing her soundly. She liked the way he had to stretch up to reach her mouth when she was in heels, but she had other plans for the rest of her clothes so she stepped out of her shoes. He grunted happily when she drew level with him, shifting his weight forward, pressing her against the wall. 

They were falling into a comfortable, familiar routine – nothing at all bad about it, and it was still a bit of a shock that they had a routine for this at all – but it was one that presaged the kind of languorous encounter they typically enjoyed in, well, buildings. With a few notable exceptions, experience had shown that Air Force One typically landed not just on time but early.

This was not the occasion for a slow burn. 

She unbuckled his belt one-handed, earning herself a low whistle of admiration, which cut out abruptly when she stuck her hand down his pants. 

“Tell me what you want,” she hissed.

It took him a moment to regain his composure, but he steadied himself with his hands on her hips and then pushed up, bunching her camisole under her arms.

“Ohhhhh, no. This was your idea.” He bent his head and closed his teeth around her left nipple. She gasped and closed her eyes, and he pulled back and blew a stream of cold air over the raised nub. The chill was heightened by the now damp fabric of her bra and she shuddered. He chuckled. “And I already know what you want.”

She just about managed to keep a straight face when he winked at her, and then by unspoken mutual consent they dispensed with any further preliminaries, smiling wryly at each other as they stripped, CJ rather more efficiently than Josh.

They paused, facing each other.

“Okay then,” Josh whispered.

“You’re such a romantic.”

“You bet.”

He stepped forward, backing her into the wall again, snaking one arm around her waist and sliding his other hand down her belly. He captured her mouth as his fingers found her center, smothering the whimper he drove up from the pit of her stomach with his confident touch. He paced himself by the rhythm of her breathing, coaxing her to relax as he eased in slowly, until the heel of his hand was pressed against her clit. He nipped her lower lip and then shifted his head to the crook of her neck.

“You OK?”

“Yeah…” she gasped. “That feels good.”

He moved his hand in a circle and she moaned, loudly. He hurriedly recaptured her lips and she hummed into his mouth, until her back arched and her head tilted back and he couldn’t reach to kiss her. He let go of her waist and slid his thumb between her teeth, and she bit down as he pressed up. When she released him, gasping as he picked up the pace, he pressed his index to her lips and she nodded slightly, determined to leave him free to use his hands for other, better purposes. 

He settled against the wall next to her, maintaining a steady rhythm with his wrist, drinking in the sight of her flushed skin and heaving chest. Supporting her shoulders with his other arm, he reached around to cup her breast, squeezing in time with the circles he was tracing between her legs. She tilted her hips forward hungrily and he chuckled against her shoulder, obliging by flexing his fingers until he found just the right spot and her whole body went rigid. He stroked her steadily, his thumb adding gentle pressure to her clit until she convulsed around him, her legs nearly giving way as her orgasm slammed through her. She covered her own mouth, unable to stifle a long, low groan. 

When she opened her eyes he was staring at her, and because he looked less smug than she was expecting she chose to reward him.

“You are almost too good at that.”

“Almost, huh? What happens if I up my game?”

“Wouldn’t you like to find out?”

“Very much.”

The captain’s voice filled the cabin.

“Mr President, ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts…”

Josh rolled his eyes. CJ gestured apologetically in the general direction of his hips.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get around to…”

He leaned in and kissed her.

“This was your fantasy, anyway. We’ll be on the ground in ten minutes, and there are limos waiting to take us all home.”

She smiled against his lips.

They dressed hurriedly, and she laughed at him when he tried to retrieve the scattered buttons. 

He left first, his jacket folded carefully over his arm in front of him to conceal his untempered arousal. She also used her jacket, buttoned from top to bottom, to hide her ruined shirt underneath. She chose a seat in another area of the plane, and they didn’t meet up again until they were climbing down the steps.

“So, that was my… thing. What’s yours?”

He tilted his chin slightly, indicating the waiting fleet of limos.

“Cars.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's (finally) a sequel! [Planes, Games and Automobiles, Too!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/791135)


End file.
